


Curiosity Made The Cat Nip

by LittleSpectre



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Brief Mention Entrapta, Brief Mention Scorpia, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Glimmer didn't sign up for this, Mentioned Scorpia/Lonnie, Minor Sea Hawk, curiosity made the kitty high, gremlin Catra, post-redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpectre/pseuds/LittleSpectre
Summary: Bow pouts, strongly resembling a wounded pup. "Of course, that's the one thing you two agree on.""Don't remind me. I think I threw up in my mouth a little." Catra sneers, a bitter taste on her tongue."Right back at you, fluff ball." Glimmer spins with a flourish. "Let's go. And, you better be on your best behaviour when we get there."Catra slithers up alongside the shorter girl, pulling her close against her. "I'm always on my best behaviour, Twinkles. Have you forgotten our time together during our trial and error hostage scenario?" Catra smiles wide, teeth shining like pearls."That's what I'm afraid." Glimmer groans, already making a list of all the things that can go wrong.Or, nothing is ever simple when Catra's involved.





	Curiosity Made The Cat Nip

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story for the past week, constantly making edits until I felt pleased enough to post it.  
> I actually got discouraged midway through, lost some inspiration too. Kept on thinking what if the readers don't like it, what if it's not good, but while reading it over I was able to get back the drive to see it to the end.
> 
> This is one I've always wanted to write, and I may have gotten a little carried away with the length, didn't even realize I wrote so much until I was nearing the end. Any typos found are my own, all mistakes belong to me.
> 
> Not much more to be said, but happy reading!

Catra lounges on the branch of a tree outside the entrance of Brightmoon Castle, one leg hanging as it swings back and forth. The sunshine carries warmth in its intensity, shining kindly on her shortcut fur.

 

It's a quiet morning for her.

 

On any other day, she'd be using her time wisely. That is, exploring restricted areas in Brightmoon, sparring with the royal guard, or finding new ways to aggravate the castle staff. Today, she doesn’t quite have the drive. Probably because Adora wasn’t here to chastise and scold her. She simply loved it when Adora became riled and exasperated, especially if the reason was her.

 

Regrettably, said blonde was temporarily stationed elsewhere, busy with some diplomatic mission.

 

Her next best option was Scorpia. But, alas, the easily excitable woman wasn’t here today either. Her 'bestie' had gotten roped into one of Entrapta's experiments. Probably a dangerous one. Who knows, she might come back with a different coloured exoskeleton.

 

Catra snorts. Scorpia wouldn't even mind.

 

Catra rarely voiced it aloud, but she actually missed the dork. Her overbearing way of caring had grown on her. It was… nice.

 

Catra rolls onto her stomach, tail listlessly swaying in the breeze. _‘She’s a good person. Good people deserve happiness.’_ What Catra meant by that in regards to herself, she isn't entirely sure.

 

Scorpia _did_ receive her happiness, however. In the form of five foot, five inches of muscle and snarky attitude. Lonnie had been the wild card in the deck that no one saw coming. Truthfully, Lonnie was an ideal partner for Scorpia. A logical thinker to keep Scorpia's exuberant mind under control.

 

 _'She's the single brain cell that kept the squad functioning.'_ Catra lets out a yawn. "I wonder what our muscle headed saviour is up to." Whether Adora realized it or not, she had ruined Catra, ruined her for anyone else. She was hopelessly in love with the blonde. _'Completely ruined, I say.'_ Though, Catra supposes it was bound to happen in due course. _'Couldn't exactly deny_ _it any longer.'_

 

On the plus side, she's confident in saying Adora's in the same predicament as her. Ever since they were reunited, the girl had made it her personal mission to make up for everything that had transpired during their separation, blatantly ignoring Catra's protest to let it go. Adora made sure Catra lacked for nothing when it came to affection and feelings. She was like a blonde version of Scorpia.

 

_'Ridiculous as it is, sometimes, being pampered every now and again isn't too bad.'_

 

Her ears wiggle, picking up the sound of boots crunching on the rocky dirt.

 

"Perfuma says everything is coming along smoothly with the remodeling on Plumeria." Bow's distinctive pitch echoes among the rustling trees as he fiddles with the electronic pad in his hands. "But, their defenses need bolstering. Ever since the expansion to accommodate refugees, a handful of citizens have raised concerns about being exposed to attack in the developing areas."

 

"Recent reports have been mainly of bandits plundering villages. We both know Plumerians aren't really the combatant type." Glimmer states. "They're concerns aren't unfounded."

 

"Rogue Horde soldiers, I'd bet my trick arrows on it."

 

Catra chooses this moment to make her presence known. "If it isn't the mighty heroes of the Rebellion."

 

Both of their heads snap up at the sound of her voice.

 

"Catra, hi!" Bow greets her so casually you'd never believe they were enemies two months prior.

 

"Ugh, just great." Glimmer isn't as welcoming. While Bow may have welcomed her with open arms, Glimmer had her reservations. Not that Catra blamed her, or cared.

 

Nevertheless… Glimmer had vowed she'd at least try, and be cordial towards the infuriating furball.

 

For _Adora._

 

"Aw, come on, Sparkles. What's with the cold shoulder?" Catra leaps from the branch, and slings an arm around Glimmer's shoulders in one motion. "Shouldn't you be nicer to me?"

 

"You did kinda promise." Bow offers her a weak smile as Glimmer glares at his betrayal.

 

"See? Bow gets it." Catra tugs on a chubby cheek. Glimmer bats her hand away, and separates them.

 

"Okay, fine. I'll try," Glimmer relents, then swiftly turns to Catra, finger aimed at her impish face, "but I won't like it."

 

"'Course you won't, Glitter." Catra shrugs, quickly speaking again before Glimmer can respond. "So! I happened to over hear your boring conversation. Heading to Plumeria, I see."

 

"Yeah, we are." Bow scratches the back of his head. "We'd be halfway there by now… if Swift Wind were here to give us a ride. He's with Adora on their reconnaissance mission."

 

Huh, so that’s what it was. Catra never did pay full attention to inconsequential things.

 

"That's why we're heading out as early as possible. With luck, we'll get there before nightfall." Glimmer crosses her arms. To her, they're wasting precious daylight the longer they stood here explaining things.

 

Catra strokes her chin, expression thoughtful. "Fine, if I must. I'll do it. "

 

"Do what?" Glimmer hikes a brow.

 

"We _are_ going to Plumeria, aren’t we?"

 

" _We_?" Glimmer and Bow look to each other. "What do you mean 'we'?"

 

"I mean, you, me and Trick Arrows over there." Catra says, indicating each individual. "You know, we're wasting precious time here dawdling. It's a wonder you even showed up on time for the war." She taps her foot impatiently.

 

" _Why_ do _you_ want to come with us? You said you wanted nothing to do with matters concerning us Princesses." Glimmer steps forward, eyes narrowed.

 

"Maybe I'm in a good mood, maybe I'm interested in botany. Who knows." Catra shrugs. "Or, maybe, I don't know, having me tag along will prove more efficient should you get caught when night falls?" Catra drones, emphasizing her eyes and ears. "Try to keep up."

 

Glimmer hates to admit it, like _really, really_ hates to admit it, but Catra brings up a good point. With her ability to see in the dark and enhanced hearing, they'd be able to reach Plumeria with little to no conflict while passing through the woods.

 

"I guess you're right." Bow says, and Glimmer silently thanks him, because there is no way on Etheria she was going to say that to Catra of all people. "But…"

 

"What?" Catra's getting annoyed with all the talking.

 

"Are you sure that's the _only_ reason you want to come with us?" Bow takes on that sing-song tone of his, and Catra imagines clawing that smug look off his face. "It's not because you're _lonely_ , is it?"

 

"Lonely? Pfft, I don't do lonely." Catra tries to act aloof, gaze directed anywhere but Bow. She can feel his smug stare all over her body.

 

Bow reads her like a book, able to pick out her tells, and he knows she's lying. Her tail hangs low to the ground, the tip flicking with nervous energy. “Me thinks otherwise.”

 

"Me thinks so, too." Glimmer joins in on the teasing. "I mean, you seemed _pretty_ down when Adora had to go." Glimmer sees her tense, floppy ears wilting.

 

"I-I don't know what you mean." Catra huffs, face hot. "Can we just go? We've wasted enough time as is."

 

"Sure, sure." Bow nods, lips curved upwards in a self-satisfied grin. Tch, dork. He suddenly strikes a corny pose, and Catra's not sure if she's imagining it, but she sees sparkles and shooting stars in the background. "Alright! The Best Friend Squad: Remixed is on their way to Plumeria!"

 

"We're not calling ourselves that." Catra and Glimmer say flatly in unison.

 

Bow pouts, strongly resembling a wounded pup. "Of course, that's the one thing you two agree on."

 

"Don't remind me. I think I threw up in my mouth a little." Catra sneers, a bitter taste on her tongue.

 

"Right back at you, fluff ball." Glimmer spins with a flourish. "Let's go. And, you better be on your best behaviour when we get there."

 

Catra slithers up alongside the shorter girl, pulling her close against her. "I'm always on my best behaviour, Twinkles. Have you forgotten our time together during our trial and error hostage scenario?" Catra smiles wide, teeth shining like pearls.

 

"That's what I'm afraid." Glimmer groans, already making a list of all the things that can go wrong.

 

➷➹➷➹➷➹

 

Adora returns to Bright Moon at the break of dawn the day after her, Swift Wind and Sea Hawk had left, utterly drained and battered.

 

Complaints of a persistent band of thieves attacking nearby communities had reached Brightmoon Castle. In response, Queen Angella had called upon her (and a party of her choosing) to investigate. By some odd roll of the dice, that was around the same time Perfuma had asked for their aide in reinforcing her kingdom. After some deliberation, it had been decided that Glimmer and Bow would go to Plumeria while Adora dealt with the bandits. Left without her two best friends, Adora had limited options.

 

Catra had crossed her mind, but the cat girl wasn't too keen on getting invested in Princess business unless absolutely necessary, and Adora wasn't going to force her to do something she felt uncomfortable with.

 

Fortunately (was it fortunate?) Swift Wind offered to go with her. Luck (could it be called luck?) it seemed, was on her side. She found Sea Hawk stirring up a ruckus in a bar nearby with his shanties. On such short notice, Adora figured it best if she had a third person in the group, and though Sea Hawk's demeanor was over the top most of the time, his skills as a fighter were valuable to have on her side. Adora didn't even need to explain the full situation to him, simply mentioning 'bandits' had him yelling 'Adventure!'

 

What was meant to be a simple reconnaissance mission dissolved into a full scale brawl.

 

Everything had started out smoothly. They had tracked a group of bandits back to their hideout in the ruins of an old settlement. It appeared as though the thugs had recently returned from a raid, too. Caches of stolen food, jewelry and money were piled high in a pyramid.

 

They'd spied on them for about half an hour, ignoring Sea Hawk's growing restlessness, vouching that they swoop in and round them up.

 

Adora shot him down on every occasion. Queen Angella had tasked them with watching their movements, and reporting back to her so she could guide Adora's next actions accordingly. Attacking them now would only be troublesome, no doubt they were still on high alert, possibly awaiting retaliation from the crown.

 

But, then… things got messy.

 

_Adora, now She-Ra, watches the base through a pair of binoculars from their position atop a hill behind a boulder. The hideout is just a few feet below them. She counts, twenty, twenty-five bandits at best, not counting the set inside the cave. "That's a lot of thieves." She notes their weapons. Bludgeons, swords and arrows. Nothing special, really, but in a swarm of blood thirsty thieves they might prove lethal._

 

_"I'm highly in favour of us simply entering combat with the ruffians." Sea Hawk points between himself and Adora. "With the mighty She-Ra and daring Sea Hawk on our side, there's no way we can lose."_

 

_"No, Sea Hawk." She-Ra sighs for what must the twentieth time. "We're only here to spy. After we report back to Queen Angella, we'll plan our mode of attack."_

 

_"Yeah, and those big guys look pretty nasty," says Swift Wind, indicating the brutes who were spread among the grunts. "I might be a talking horse, but I know math, and three of us against the bunch of them is a no-no."_

 

_"See? Swift Wind gets it."_

 

_Sea Hawk whines, and pouts, however, he says nothing more._

 

_They observe them for ten more minutes when Swift Wind feels something slither pass his hind legs. He opts to ignore it, believing it to be the bush. Another minute goes by, and he feels the sensation again, this time it's tight around his right hoof. Not able to wave it off any longer, he turns to inspect his rear. Chills sweep over his body, heart in his throat._

 

_A snake._

 

_There's a snake on his leg._

 

 _A scaly, forked tongue snake_.

 

_"Um, Adora?" He dares not move a muscle, staring fearfully into its red slits._

 

_"Shh, Swift Wind." Adora brushes him off._

 

_The snake scales higher, stopping near his muscular hindquarters. It watches him, mocking him, eating up his fright._

 

_"Adora!" Swift Wind whisper-yells._

 

_"Quiet, Swift Wind!" Adora hisses._

 

_Swift Wind shivers in abject horror as the snake rises up, maw opening wide to show razor sharp fangs. It rears back, preparing to sink its pointy teeth in his meaty hide. "Nooo!" Swift Wind starts to buck wildly in hopes of shaking the deadly reptile free. A stray kick finds Sea Hawk's jaw, sending him sprawling with a shout._

 

_"Swift Wi-" She-Ra takes a hoof to the face, the force behind the blow carried  ample power to send her flying. The landing's rough as she hits the ground, expelling a harsh cough from her. When she opens her eyes, she finds six pairs of eyes staring down at her. "H… Hi?"_

 

_Things spiraled out of control from there on._

 

In the end, they _did_ have to engage in combat; Swift Wind apologizing profusely as they carted back the unconscious bodies of those they were able to capture. Sea Hawk didn't seem to mind sporting a shiner, said it made him look more dashing.

 

Now, as she lays here in bed, sleep is the only thing on her mind. As she rests, her thoughts are a mess of jumbled clips from her outing, nothing solid.

 

Her mind drifts to Catra. The feline hadn't been present in their shared room, snoring in that way Adora thought cute. She didn't make anything of it, knowing how Catra liked to come and go, to have her freedom. She was probably staying with Scorpia and Entrapta this turn.

 

It was good she had other people outside of Adora. Scorpia and Entrapta were good friends to Catra, maybe Scorpia more so than Entrapta. The genius was still figuring out how to handle social relations outside of science.

 

Scorpia she could vouch for. Adora knew once Scorpia was present, nothing bad would befall Catra.

 

Her thoughts fade to white eventually, a wave of tiredness crashing over her. She rubs her face in her pillow, snuggling deeper as she draws her blanket closer under her chin.

 

The sun rises, and the birds sing, just as Adora had grown accustomed to, but weirdly enough, there were no knocks on her door or no shimmering sound effects in her room, alerting her to Glimmer's presence.

 

Adora finds it… strange.

 

Bow and Glimmer should've been back from Plumeria by now.

 

Right?

 

Adora feels the anxiety building, constructing convoluted rationalizations for all possible scenarios; the majority bad.

 

No, no. There's no need to panic just yet. They might still be helping Perfuma. After all, building a strong defense took time and careful planning. Yeah, that made sense.

 

Adora settles down, the first possible scenario proving to be a good, logical outcome. She draws her knees up to her stomach, ready to go back to sleep.

 

Until, scenario number two presents itself.

 

 _'But what if that's not the case?'_ Adora's eyes fly open. _'What if they're in trouble? What if they got ambushed on the way back?'_ She makes a noise that sounds like a pained grunt, worrying thoughts spreading in her head like a bad rash. _'Worst, what if Glimmer's running low on magic and they've been taken captive?!'_

 

Adora's halfway out of the bed, blanket thrown to the side, ready to get geared up and mount a search party when she's somehow able to remember Bow's words to her a few days back.

 

_"Don't always focus on the negative, it does more harm than good. Think about the positive."_

 

Adora listens to imaginary Bow, breathing less panicked.

 

Bow was right. She didn't need to get so worked up. Everything would be okay.

 

She really needed to start having more faith in them. _'I mean, we fought in a war together, and_ won _!'_ Adora reassures herself. _'Even if they did get captured, Glimmer would just teleport them away to a safer distance once she recharged.'_

 

Adora drops back into bed, body already feeling heavy again once the spike of adrenaline vanishes. "The only thing I need to worry about is rest." She mutters, eyelids falling shut. Who knows when she'll be allowed another moment of peace like this?

 

Adora's sound asleep as the morning progresses, dead to the world. When suddenly, her door bangs open. Reflexes in high gear, Adora goes for the dagger under her pillow and tosses it at the intruder. Scratch that, _intruders._ She's able to discern shrieks of "Dagger safety!" and "Adora, no!" before she's tackled straight out of her bed to the ground.

 

"What in the name of Eternia is going on?" She croaks, astutely aware of the vibrating warmth situated on her stomach. Vision clearing, she's met with the visage of Catra, gold and cyan dilated to the maximum. "Catra?" She sits up, head hitting the cold metal of Catra's headpiece.

 

"Adora!" Catra smiles, big eyes peering intently into hers. One blink later, and Catra has her wrapped up in a hug, legs securely around her waist, tail lashing at a mile an hour. "Hey!"

 

Physical contact was a touchy thing for Catra. Always had been, and even more so as they matured. She didn't fancy much people touching her, and she didn't initiate contact too often. Adora knew she was an exception to the rule, but she made sure to get Catra's permission before doing certain things.

 

For Catra to willingly initiate a hug, especially one so tight... Something is definitely wrong.

 

She looks to Bow and Glimmer, who appear as sheepish as can be. She needn't say a word, expression doing the talking.

 

Explain.

 

Bow fidgets with his hands as he steps forwards. Guess he'll be the one to clear the air. "So, you see. We kinda took Catra with us on our trip to Plumeria."

 

"More like she volunteered." Glimmer throws in, chuckling nervously.

 

"Uh-huh." Adora's standing now, Catra clinging to her person like a baby. She's highly aware of how ridiculous they must look.

 

"Right, and well…"

 

_The trio arrive in Plumeria after early morning. Glimmer's loathe to say it, but Catra had proved to be more helpful than she thought. They were able to get through the woods with no conflict whatsoever, as well as find a shortcut thanks to Catra's knowledge of the woods during her times scouting in the past._

 

_As customary, the Plumerians greet them with flowers and smiles. Catra tosses hers the first chance she gets._

 

_Perfuma comes soon after, visibly taken back by the sight of the former second-in-command. Catra shoots her a wink._

 

_"She offered to come with us so we'd get here safely." Bow swiftly explains._

 

_"That… was awfully nice of her." Perfuma isn't sure what else to say. She settles on giving her a weak smile._

 

_"What can I say, I'm a kind person." Catra bats her eyes at the Plumerian Princess. "How about we get down to business, Buttercup?"_

 

_"Business?" Perfuma looks to Glimmer for clarification, but Catra interjects first._

 

_"Strengthening your defenses, duh. Are all you Princess types slow?" Catra's already making her way towards the large tent near the kingdom's rune stone._

 

_Perfuma looks to Glimmer, Glimmer looks to Bow, and Bow thins his lips, giving them a 'what can you do?' face._

 

_Inside the tent, the three deliberate above a map of the kingdom while Catra stands in the background, leaning on a wooden post._

 

_Plumeria's security is as she expected._

 

 _Being that, there is_ none _._

 

_Zilch, zip, nada._

 

_Tch, the pacifists._

 

_It's a wonder they've survived so long._

 

_Anyway, the plans seem to be coming along adequately, her having to interrupt only a couple of times to provide better alternatives. Bow's gotten pretty decent with the strategic planning thing._

 

_Catra drowns out their voices, inspecting the tent they're stationed in. Hues of pastel pinks and purples with some shades of green. Of course, who can forget the vines creeping along the walls, and ceiling. Don't get her started on the scent. Earthen and fresh, hints of something musky tickling her sensitive nose._

 

_Catra wants to barf, wants to hate it. It's all too friendly, and warm, and inviting. A striking contrast to her dark, and broody aura. She wants to despise it, but it's soothing effects make it difficult._

 

_Time goes on, more ideas are passed, and Catra grows bored. Mismatched eyes fall on a table to their left, various plants in a line up atop the wooden table. She glances back at the three rebels. They're totally engrossed with the task at hand, paying her minimal attention. Good._

 

_Quietly, she creeps along the wall until she reaches the table unseen. Once there, she examines the flowers. They look… bizarre, but in a good way, she guesses. She chances a sniff on the first one. It has berries (?) that are brilliant red. She regrets her decision right away. The scent is hot, burning the inside of her nostrils. She blows her nose as quietly as one possibly can, trying to get rid of the spicy residue lingering in her nasal passage._

 

_Nose a lot clearer (thanks freaky plant number one), she moves onto the next shrub. Oblong shaped fruits are spread throughout the half pint plant, a blinding shade of yellow. She's more cautious in smelling this one, or she tries to be. A breeze blows by, and a few leaves brush against her face. Sharp, and cutting is how she’d describe it as she feels it shooting right to her head. She can feel the sting in the middle of her forehead, and she has to grab onto the table to stop from falling._

 

_She takes time to catch herself. Woozy as she is, she inspects the third plant in line._

 

 _Now, you're probably wondering_ why _she doesn't stop smelling things that leave her wishing she didn't have a nose, and she really should unless she wants to collapse, but curiosity makes up at least eighty-five percent of her DNA. One's nature is kinda hard to deny._

 

_So, yeah, she's going to sniff this plant, too. Will she regret it? Highly likely. Does she care? Not in the slightest._

 

_Thankfully, for her, this plant is fairly pleasant. Fairly tall in height with tiny blue orbs. The aroma is saccharine, carrying a fruity tang. 'Not bad.' She thinks._

 

 _The final plant is… not a plant? Wait, what is it? Intrigued, Catra gives the not-plant her undivided attention. It doesn't look like anything much. Dull green, resembling dried leaves. She leans closer, the scent wafting through her nostrils, and oh,_ oh, _that's, that's good, like unbelievably good. A subtle hint of mint, fresh and inviting. She takes another sniff, then another._

 

_She's gonna do it._

 

 _She_ has _to do it._

 

_She's going to rub her face in this awesome smelling stuff._

 

_Perfuma raises her head as soon as Catra prepares to plant her face in the green herb, eyes going wide. "Catra, no!"_

 

_She's too late._

 

_Catra's face planted on the table, inhaling deeply. When she lifts her head, she sees the world in a new light._

 

"And, that's essentially what happened." Glimmer finishes up the story, sounding as tired as she appears.

 

"Okay, this… stuff she smelled, _catnip_ , Perfuma called it?" Adora asks, continuing after getting confirmation from Bow. "Right, this catnip, is the reason she's acting like a hyped up kid on sugar?"

 

"That is correct." Glimmer directs Adora's attention to the bite marks and scratches on her legs. There's a bite mark above her knee that appears pretty deep. Wow, Catra was able to leave a full teeth impression. "Now, she's fifteen times more troublesome than usual."

 

"She even bit my stomach. My _stomach,_ Adora!"

 

Adora is about to say something when she notices the lack of weight on her torso. "Wait, where'd she go?"

 

Bow points to floor, and Adora tips her head down. Catra's between her legs; big, twinkling eyes fixated on her. She stretches her arms out towards Adora, making grabby hands. Adora sucks her tongue, obliging the childish request. She picks Catra up under the arms, holding her at eye level.

 

Soft paws cup her cheeks as Catra brings her face closer. The buzz saw like purring is louder when they're this close. "Your eyes are so _blue_ ." Adora can feel the needle like tips of her claws digging into her flesh. She's going to start kneading, and Adora lets her. " _Pretty."_

 

"And, yours are so… sparkly." Catra stops her face groping, arms dropping to her sides. She goes limp, and slips to the floor like water. Adora merely stares, mouth puckered.

 

"We would've been here a lot earlier, but with Catra in this state… it," Bow scratches his cheek, "took some work."

 

"Did you try carrying her?"

 

"We did, for about five minutes. She's as heavy as a bag of sand." Comparing the time when they took her hostage to this instance, Bow believed a hyperactive Catra was definitely tougher than a purposefully difficult Catra.

 

"Yeah… no, no, she's not." To prove her point, Adora reaches down, and grabs the jittery feline by the scruff of her neck, lifting her to eye level. "No offense, but maybe, you're just weak?" Catra blinks at Adora, then a padded paw hits her _'splat'_ in the face.

 

"Mine."

 

"Well, forgive us for not being blessed." Glimmer snorts.

 

"You're forgiven." Adora doesn't complain as Catra scales her like a tall tree, and drapes herself across her broad shoulders. "How long is this supposed to last, anyway?"

 

"Perfuma said the effects should wear off within ten to fifteen minutes." Adora glances at the clock, then at Bow. "I know it's been longer than that, however, given the amount she inhaled, it's going to take a while."

 

"Can't we let her loose so she can burn it off?" Glimmer takes three strides to where Adora stands, eyeing Catra. "She's bound to get tired sooner or later." She pokes the hybrid between her eyes, watching her go cross-eyed. Catra lurches forward, biting the offending digit. "Ouch!"

 

"Glimmer, you know she likes biting." Bow shakes his head.

 

"Yeah, but she's like biting _you_ more!" Glimmer sucks on her stinging finger.

 

"Should've seen that coming." Adora's about to ask Catra if she's cool with going for a run, only to realize she's not on her shoulders anymore. The question is on the tip of her tongue when she hears a squeal.

 

Turning, she sees Catra on a pedestal of her waterfall, head under the water as it cascades down into the miniature pond below. "Look, I'm wet." She chuckles.

 

"This is going to be a long day."

 

➷➹➷➹➷➹

 

They're in a clearing near Madame Razz's hut. Adora sits on the grassy plain while Glimmer postures against a tree, and Bow reclines on a rock.

 

Catra… Catra's out in the field having the time of her life. Adora understands how much she's enjoying this. Back in the Fright Zone, as a child, Catra hated being confined indoors, constantly finding ways to sneak out and explore the dreadful place, not caring about the consequences she'd suffer if caught. Adora couldn't fault her, she, too, felt suffocated within the walls of the Fright Zone, and not because of the green smog that lingered over the place. She'd join Catra whenever she was in the mood to go roaming which was often.

 

Currently, she's rolling around in the dirt. Adora grunts. She's going to have to help her clean that ridiculously thick hair of hers once she returns to normal. If she doesn't, she's going to whine and moan and fuss until Adora gives in.

 

"Tell me," Glimmer brings her from her thoughts, "has Catra behaved like this before?"

 

Adora thinks for a moment, tapping her chin idly. "There was one time when we were kids." Adora snorts as she recalls the memory. "Catra had been sniffing around the Fright Zone, and found a secret stash of sugar biscuits that belonged to a couple of older cadets. Ate the whole box herself. Started bouncing off the ceiling and walls. I spent the whole night trying to keep her still, had to hold her close until morning, and the high faded." _And so Shadow Weaver didn't have cause to hurt her,_ the statement going unsaid.

 

Apparently, Catra's done with her dirt bath. She's speeding back and forth, a blur before their eyes. At one point, she trips on her tail, and takes a tumble. She gets up on her knees, confused until her tail brushes her cheek, and a chase ensues. She flips, and rolls in the grass, toying with the furry appendage.

 

Suddenly, her tail's forgotten. Her head pops up, ears swiveling, hearing something they don't. Catra hastily makes a beeline towards the trees, camouflaging in the underbrush.

 

"Is something wrong?" Bow reaches for his quiver, eyes to the sky.

 

"Don't know."

 

The 'something' soon becomes visible. A white horse with a colourful mane, and wings.

 

Swift Wind.

 

"Hellooo-aah!" Swift Wind's greeting is cut short when a brown blur darts out from the trees, and picks him out of the air before he can land. "Help! I'm being attacked- oh, never mind, it's just Catra! Hi, Catra." Swift Wind gets up, fluffing his wings as he makes his way over to the Best Friend Squad with the additional weight of Catra. "Hey, guys! Say, why's Catra trying to nibble me to death?"

 

"Sorry, Swifty, she's going through… a phase." Adora apologizes. "Let him go, Catra."

 

She gets a guttural growl in response.

 

"Catra."

 

"Oh, now she's biting harder."

 

"Catra _."_ She adds more weight to her words. Catra obeys, at last, letting the stallion free. "Thank you." She prepares herself as Catra bounds towards her, finding a seat in her lap. Adora chuckles when a rough tongue licks the side of her face.

 

"Did you see that, 'Dora? Took him straight out of the air."

 

"Yes, yes, I saw. What a mighty hunter you are." Catra trills as Adora strokes underneath her ears.

 

"It's like they've gotten even cuter." Glimmer fake gags as she witnesses them rubbing noses.

 

"Yeah, isn't that nice?"

 

"This isn't normal Catra behaviour." Swift Wind joins Bow by the rock, resting on his hindquarters. "What happened?"

 

"She messed with something she shouldn't have on Plumeria, and this," Glimmer points to Catra who's decided this is the opportune time to groom Adora, "is the result."

 

"Aw, they're adorable."

 

"I suppose."

 

"Hey," all attention turns to Bow, "can we go somewhere cooler? Sun's getting hotter, and I'm certain I forgot my sunscreen."

 

"Where do you suggest we go? It has to be someplace Catra can't do any damage."

 

"There's the spring connected to the Castle gardens. Lots of shade, beautiful aesthetic, and a gorgeous lake in the centre." Bow slides to the ground, signalling for them to follow. "We can go for a dip too, if you want."

 

"Not to mention, all the free space Catra needs to tire herself out." Glimmer grabs hold of Adora. "Come on, you're going to love it."

 

"Spring, wing, swing!" Catra shouts, leaning back so far that she leaves Adora scrambling to catch her.

 

"Great, she's rhyming now."

 

➷➹➷➹➷➹

 

The spring is even more beautiful than Bow described it to be.

 

Trees that seem to rise up forever with thick, twisted roots protruding from the earth. Deep coloured leaves that create a dense canopy, making it rather difficult for sunlight to filter through, except for one spot in the foliage where there's a opening, directly above the lake.

 

A natural basin with a barely noticeable ripple in the sapphire-blue water as the breeze blows. The sunlight catches on the surface, reflecting a mosaic of purple and deep blue and magenta.

 

Lightning bugs dance a merry jig on the water where the sunlight doesn't reach. Catra's bewitched by their glowing appearance, studying them with piqued interest from where she squats, tail moving in sync with the small insects.

 

Adora rests on the edge of the bank, feet dangling in the crisp water. She's shed her jacket, cooler without it's bulk. "This is amazing."

 

"Sure is." Bow agrees from beside her.

 

"Told you you'd love it." Glimmers sighs contentedly as she lays in the lush grass. "I came here a lot growing. Whenever me and mom got into an argument, I'd hide away in this very spot."

 

"Bet that happened often."

 

"You have no idea."

 

Hoof beats thump on the ground, getting closer and closer, and then—

 

"Cannonball!" Swift Wind soars above their heads, catching some good air time before landing with a big splash in the middle of the spring.

 

"Ugh, Swift Wind!"

 

"A little warning next time, maybe?"

 

"Oh, come on!"

 

Cries of displeasure ring out in the open area while Catra hisses in discontentment.

 

"Haha, oops, sorry." Swift Wind looks to them apologetically. "I kinda always wanted to do that." He rolls into his back, wings spread as he lay floats.

 

The fireflies eventually disappear, waking Catra from her trance. She's acutely cognisant of the hum coursing through her veins, a buildup of energy she needs to be rid of. She takes in her surroundings. The water's a big no, being that it's too much for her liking. Plus, there's a weird pastel horse in it.

 

Adora, and… what was his name? Joe? Mo? Whatever. Playing with them might not give her the boost she needs. She has the urge to torment and bully.

 

Over yonder, she spots Shimmer(?), eyes shut, breathing steady. A feral grin slithers onto her lips, heart singing as the blood pounds in her ears.

 

Yes, she's the one.

 

Like the predator she is, Catra stalks her prey.

 

Glimmer, none the wiser to her impending doom, snores softly. Having been up earlier than she fancied, and dealing with Catra had left her feeling wiped out. Some well earned shut eye is what she needed.

 

She mutters as something tickles her neck. She brushes it off, figuring it's only the grass she lays on. Glimmer wiggles in place, searching for even greater comfort. She loved tranquil moments like these.

 

But, as life often goes, good things weren't meant to last.

 

Glinmer's eyes flutter open. There's an insistent tugging on her cape. Looking up, she notes the trees are moving. Why are the trees moving? Is she dreaming?

 

Then, she hears a growl.

 

Glimmer tilts her head back to meet the challenging gaze of Catra. She's got her cape between her teeth, saliva staining the fabric a darker shade. Glimmer glares bloody murder. "Don't you dare."

 

Oh, but Catra dares.

 

"Adoraaa!" The desperate scream captures the attention of the relaxed teens.

 

"Glimmer?" Adora gasps. Catra has Glimmer by the cape, running awkwardly as she drags Brightmoon's princess across the ground. "Glimmer!" Adora swears in her mind, they're going in circles.

 

"Call off your demon spawn!" Glimmer cries out.

 

"Why aren't you teleporting?!"

 

"If I do, she comes with me! You know this, Bow!"

 

"Right… Sorry!"

 

Adora jumps to her feet, almost eating the dirt as she slips on the grass. "Hang on, Glimmer!" She runs over to the captured girl, Bow close behind.

 

"Go counter clockwise! No, you're other counter clockwise!" Swift Wind calls out as he paddles to the bank. "Watch out!" He winces as Bow and Adora collide, faked out by Catra who still has a sure hold on Glimmer. "Oh, you people are terrible at this."

 

Catra lets out a victory laugh, still in possession of her shiny prize. "I. Am. Catra!"

 

➷➹➷➹➷➹

 

Catra wakes up groaning the next day. "What the hell happened?" Her head hurts, foggy memories of yesterday's events playing back. _Plumeria. Defense building. Abnormal plants. Smelling dried leaves._ Beyond that, it's a jumbled mess she doesn't really feel like assembling this early in the morning. "Probably not the last time I'll be sniffing unknown substances."

 

A high pitched yelp escapes her, startled by a warm vibration coursing up through her body. Looking back, her lips slowly curl upward. "This is _the_ most amazing sight a girl could wake up to." Trapped under her, face stuck between her thighs, Adora steadily holds her gaze, unamused. "Hey, Adora."

 

"Do you mind?" Catra bites her lip, Adora's hot breath a pleasant sensation passing over her sensitive parts.

 

" _Oooh,_ I don't mind one bit." Catra presses closer to the face beneath her, paws digging into toned thighs for support.

 

A muffled cry comes from Adora, complaints about air, and it's importance.

 

Catra squeezes her legs for a fraction longer before she relents her grip. She shifts position, straddling Adora as she smirks.

 

"Were you trying to suffocate me?" She gasps, chest heaving

 

Catra rolls her eyes. "Please, we both know you can hold your breath for much longer." Adora coughs, heat searing through her cheeks at the implication. "Besides, what could be a better way to go than between _my_ legs?"

 

"An honourable death on the battlefield fighting to protect those I cherish?"

 

"You'd rather be gored by a blade, or shot with a laser than die by me?"

 

Adora nods. "At least I know there's a high probability of the first happening. Who knows when you're going to try and compete with Scorpia's hugs on the tightness scale."

 

"Your lack of faith in me is wounding." Catra feigns insult, clutching her chest.

 

"I think we're even then." Adora scrunches up her face when Catra leans in, and presses their lips together. "I love you, Catra, I honestly do, but your morning breath reeks."

 

"Payback stinks. Deal with it." She kisses her again, much to Adora's displeasure and joy. "Mind filling me in on yesterday? Kinda garbled in the old noggin."

 

Catra listens as Adora recaps yesterday's episode, interjecting with the occasional joke.

 

"We spent at least twenty minutes trying to pry your jaws open to get Glimmer's cape free." Adora's brow furrows. "Why do you look so tormented?" Did she actually feel embarrassed, guilty even?

 

"Because I dragged Twinkles around like a rag doll, and no one recorded it! For crying out loud, that's comedy gold!" Right. This is Catra she's dealing with. "Catnip rules."

 

"She's pretty sore about it, so I'd give her some time to cool off." Adora warns, toying with the larger of Catra's two belts. She never did see the point in it, probably a fashion statement of Catra's taste.

 

"Pssh, she'll get over it." Catra picks a piece of lint from her top. "Now, about this catnip."

 

"There's none left, and I'm not getting you any."

 

Catra appears not to be bothered by the declaration, face a blank slate. She shrugs. "Sure, whatever you say."

 

Adora watches as she hops off her, dropping to all fours as she performs those peculiar stretches of hers. Sufficiently loose, Adora assumes, she heads for the balcony. "Going somewhere?"

 

"Out for a run. Get in my morning exercise."

 

"Oh, okay. Have fun." Adora waves before Catra disappears over the balcony.

 

Adora chooses to do a bit of reading. She's made it a weekly task of hers to expand her First Ones vocabulary whenever she has the time. She's halfway through the first scroll when something strikes her as strange.

 

"Wait a minute. Exercising?" Adora squints, no longer focusing on the symbols in her hands. Catra? Working out? As soon as she awoke? That didn't fit her narrative. She liked to eat first and foremost before doing anything. She claimed a full belly gave her the drive to train harder, burn the calories faster. Then, it hit her. She was so _stupid._ The scroll crumples in Adora's hand, a testimony to her outrage. "That dirty, conniving brat!"

 

➷➹➷➹➷➹

 

Perfuma is busy tending to a brightly themed shrub when a husky voice surprises her.

 

"So," Perfuma turns her head to see Catra posing against a tree, wiggling her eyebrows, "let's talk catnip."

**Author's Note:**

> Really hoped you guys liked it. 
> 
> Did it make you laugh? Did it make you smile? Drop a kudos, or a comment and let me know how you feel! Your comments make me feel confident in the work I put, so I appreciate every single one of them.
> 
> Can you guess what kind of plants Catra smelled? Tell me your ideas!


End file.
